Frozen Flower
by yuki100o
Summary: I am the ice under your feet, the snow that falls in the winter, the cold air that you breathe in, I am Pippa Frost, Jack Frost's sister. There's one catch, he doesn't know that I'm alive and that I'm friends with Pitch Black. One-shot


**Hi! I have been working on random one-shots lately and this is one of them though this could have actually been a good story line. Enjoy ^_^**

**~Anna**

* * *

I sighed. Hi! My name is Pippa Frost, little sister to Jack Frost. Ya know, personification of snow and frost? Ya think everything would be peachy with us being siblings right? There was one problem though. He didn't know that I was still alive.

You see, I died in the cold winter snow at a young age a few years after Jack died. Pitch, my best friend, was incredibly angry at me when I had died. He had been scared that I wouldn't wake up, that the moon wouldn't save me. In the end, the moon didn't save me though I still think that Pitch worries too much.

Currently I live in an ice castle that took me over fifty years to make. I used inspiration from all different cultures and made it in a way that I thought fit. After that I created guards that protected the place, you see, I'm not an ordinary Frost spirit. Old man winter died the same time I did so I had no choice but to take his place. I made the snow lighter and more beautiful and I never got sick of it. I was now in my ice garden that was filled with ice crystals and ice flowers that would later bloom into small blossoms that were told to heal almost any wound. I should know. I use them often.

I sighed, I missed Pitch and I had a really bad feeling. Pitch was a friend of mine that I gained after Jack's death. He found out that I believed in him and that I didn't fear death. That and I didn't scream or cry after nightmares. Another thing that surprised him was that I was able to manipulate his nightmare sand and even make it my own (it turns white). He acted like a Father to me and he was the one who told me that Jack had become a winter spirit after he had died. He also felt very guilty that I had died when he left me. Pitch rarely visits me anymore, 'business' he calls it, but I feel lonely when no one else but the animals are here. The last time he visited me was in the 1800s. I don't like to feel lonely. "H-help! Pippa!" I heard someone call.

Pitch! I jumped to my feet and grabbed my staff, running towards the gate. What I saw surprised me. Pitch was running towards the gate chased by his own nightmares. I held out my hand and the gates swung wide open, creaking. A banged up and bruised Pitch ran in and hid behind me. This must have been incredibly humiliating for him. I raised my staff and hit the nightmare coming at me. It turned into white sand and began to billow around me before forming into white versions of nightmares. I absolutely _abhorred _the ponies Sandman created. They just weren't natural. The horses charged at the remaining nightmares and tore them apart, turning them into white sand with black specs. After that was done, the white sand disappeared. I turned around and gasped when I saw Pitch's state. "Pitch!" I held him up carefully.

He looked like he would faint. He had a gash to his head and a small cut on his cheek, his cloak was somewhat torn and his exposed skin was bruised and his eye was gaining a purple tint to it. I whistled and one of the snow wolves bounded towards us and knelt in front of me. I heaved him onto the wolf and it took off into the castle as I skated along the floor, staff in hand. I was confused now. What had happened? Pitch had better talk, or I'll go to someone who's more willing to.

No one's pov(North's place):  
"Time to celebrate!" North yelled.

They were back in the workshop after leaving Jamie and his friends. Jack laughed as he played with some of the elves but his mind was somewhat distracted. He was thinking over his new or old memories. "Umm… hey guys, I hate to be a party pooper but I really need to ask a question. It's about my memories." They all straightened up and looked at Jack smiling, or in Bunny's case smirking.

"We'll answer your questions to the best of our abilities. What do you want to know?" Tooth asked smiling. She wanted to know who Jack's family was.

"Well, you see, I had a sister when I was alive. She was around ten when I died. I pushed her out of the way when ice was cracking under her and I fell in myself." He said and all of them looked with sad eyes but perked up, listening to every detail.

"Apparently, my name was Jack Overland Frost when I was alive. My sister's name was Pippa Overland Frost." Before he could say more they all gasped at the name.

Toothiana had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were looking at Jack but not seeing him. Bunny had his hand over his face, covering his eyes. North had wide eyes and Sandy looked down with…anger?

"Pippa, Pippa Frost? That ankle biter was your sister?" Bunny asked taking his hand away from his face.

"I should have known. Jack appeared around the same time her brother died!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Woah woah woah! What's going on, did you… know her?"

"Know her? Course we did! She was exception to belief rule! She was black light on the globe!" North yelled pointing at the globe.

"A… black light?'

"Yes, after you died, Pippa went into a state of depression... She did not cry or scream from nightmares, she wasn't even scared of them! Who do you think would notice?" Tooth asked

Jack's eyes widened in realization. "Pitch… Pitch was near my sister! Why that…" He started in anger.

"Calm down Jack. Pitch was actually always on his best behavior around her. She was not scared of him and he became… as much as I hate to say it… her best friend."

"WHAT!" Jack shrieked before his mouth was covered by Sandy.

"She was. We tried to make her forget about him but Sandy's dream sand didn't work on her. That and Pitch defended her like his life depended on it. She… changed Pitch. He was happy around her and she was happy around him. It was strange and we tried everything to turn Pippa back into the little girl she had been before you had… been reborn but nothing helped. It was even worse when Pitch told her to stay away from us. But that could have been Bunny's fault…" Tooth said, everyone glaring at Bunny while his ears flattened against his head as Sandy removed his hand from Jack's mouth.

"I get that you're still mad at me but could ya not glare as much!" Bunnymund yelled and they stopped glaring in favor of continuing the story.

"Later on, Pippa became her old self for the most part but she was still Pitch's friend. Truth was that she was still mad at us for hurting Pitch. Three years after you died, when she was thirteen, we saw the black light disappear. We had assumed that she had simply stopped believing, but apparently it hadn't been that way. She disappeared, not just died, but simply _disappeared_. We do not know what happened to her, we did not even know that she was your sister!"North shouted.

"Could you ever forgive us Jack? We are so _sorry._" Tooth said flying in front of him, looking at him with big, sad violet eyes while he looked down absorbing what he had just heard.

"She just, disappeared? Without a trace? Nothing?" They all nodded.

"By the time we had gone to see if she had forgiven us, it was already too late and she was being mourned." Jack went to a chair and fell into it, thinking over what he had been told.

"Is it… possible that she was brought back as a spirit if she had died? Doesn't the human body of a spirit change when they die and reform into a new one? What if that's what happened to her?"

"I don't know Jack... it may be possible... but wouldn't we have seen her at least once in the last three hundred years?" North asked and Bunny's head seemed to perk up in realization of something.

"Maybe we have seen her mate, but we just weren't looking for her. You know how much we tried to put Pippa out of our minds when she disappeared." They all looked away, guiltily.

"I think... I might have seen her. All I had seen was white hair and a bloody staff. I had thought it was the blizzard... I thought he had grown his hair or something! The staff was exactly the same as Frostbites' too!"

"You saw her! What was she like? Was she ok? When did you see her-"

"Calm down Jack. Man in Moon, want to say something in this matter?" North asked looking at the sky.

A few seconds later, a white light beamed in through the window and covered an area on the floor that began to sparkle and the air around it sparkled and shaped itself. When it was done, there stood a little girl no older that thirteen. She had white hair that barely went down to her lower back and ice blue eyes, like Jacks'. She wore a dress(think of her human clothes) that was white and had blue, Indian like patterns on the rim. She also wore a white poncho that had blended snowflake designs on the shoulders. She wore no shoes on her feet and she held in her hand a staff that looked exactly like Jacks'. The hologram image twirled the staff and looked forward, looking a bit angry, and a bit disappointed.

_"Pitch."_ The image said and they all jumped.

_"Tell me what happened. What did you do?" _The girl said and it was only now that they saw the figure in front of her. He sat on some type of ice table and looked heavily injured with bandages covering most of his body. Pitch! They all looked in surprise at how... sad the man looked. He didn't dare look up at the smaller girl standing in front of him.

Pippa pov:

"Pitch, you are going to answer me. What in the world did you do, to have your own nightmares chasing you!" I said trying to keep myself from screaming.

He looked around trying to find some way to stall and he must have found it because he attempted to start up on some crap about how shiny the walls were.

"Really? That was honestly the best you could do?" I ask him and he looked at me sheepishly.

"Now, tell me what happened, or else." I said menacingly and he flinched slightly.

"I...umm... tried to bring about another Dark Age?" He said in a meek voice. My eyes widened and it was all I could do to keep from hitting my idiotic best friend.

"What..." I said after I felt like I could speak without trying to throw every insult that I knew at him.

"You must understand Pippa! I couldn't live on like that anymore! To be walked through for another few thousand years, to be ignored..."

"Pitch, there is a difference between being believed in and being feared. How many times have we gone over this?!" I yelled. For the love of it all, I would never understand this man's need to be feared. According to Old Man Winter, he had not always been like this.

"Yes, but I just couldn't stand it anymore! And the only way to be believed in, is to be feared with me!" He said glaring at the ground as I shook my head.

"That was never true and you know it. The old winter remembers the day you were born and you were not made to be feared, Pitchiner." He looked up surprised and then looked back down sadly as I began to walk in a wide circle around him, twirling my staff once in a while.

"Pitch you have to know how much restraint it is taking me to not just yell at you for doing something like this, something that wouldn't even have worked!" He snapped his head up.

"It nearly did work! If it hadn't been for the guardians and their newest member... I'm honestly liking your brother less and less." He said and my head snapped to look at him.

"My brother? Jack? He... is the newest member?" I asked looking at the ground and Pitch laughed without any real humor in his voice.

"Yes. Guardian of _Fun." _He said mockingly.

"Fun..." I whispered and began to laugh hard, clutching my stomach as spikes of pain shot through it because of my laughter.

"Oh my god! I should have seen that coming!" I said as I slid against the wall.

"Jack was always the light of an event, hit with the kids and the adults, because even when the food was scarce, he always knew how to bring a smile to everyone's face." Pitch looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why don't you go see him?" He asked me and I quickly lost my smile and stood up and started to shake my head."Why won't you see him? He is your brother!" He yelled.

"A brother that doesn't remember ever having a sister..." I said silently.

"You cannot keep hiding from him forever! When was the last time you left this place Pippa! This isn't healthy! You need some type of contact! It's no wonder that you are still sane after all of these years, only having those animals for company." He said as he tried to stand up. I poked him in his chest sending healing frost across his chest. He sighed as he sat back down.

"You have to see him, as much as I don't like him, you must see him. I've only visited you a few times every century so that it would encourage you to go outside of this _place._ How can you live here? It is so... empty. Not dark, but empty. Aren't you lonely?" He asked as softly as he could and I looked down.

I was far beyond crying. I just couldn't cry. I had run out of tears years ago. At least I told myself that. I nodded my head a bit. He held out his arms and I dropped my staff running to him. I could feel tears prickling my eyes as I hugged him, careful not to hurt him as he hugged me and pet my hair. I felt a few sparkling tears escape my eyes and they turned into ice the moment they hit the floor. He pulled me back and wiped my face.

"Come now Pippa, I will tell you everything that happened, will that make you feel better or worse?" I sat down in front of him ready for him to tell me everything.

He laughed a bit." You are a far cry from the mortal girl I used to play hide and seek with. I honestly don't think I have heard you laugh that hard since you first became an immortal."

He then explained everything that happened. I looked down absorbing everything I had been told.

"Jack... had his memory box?" I asked and his eyes widened as he realized what implications it could have meant.

"Pippa, if Jack opened the box then he would remember you! Perhaps not your parents or much of anything else, but he would definitely remember you."

I put my hand over my mouth and started to laugh and jump all over the place before jumping in front of Pitch looking anxious.

"What is Jack like now? Does he still love to be around kids? Is he happy to be with the guardians? Are they treating him ok?! If they aren't I swear I'll-"

"Pippa calm down!" Pitch said laughing with a genuine smile on his face.

"You sound like his mother rather than his little sister." I harrumphed and blew up my cheeks, sticking my nose into the air as he laughed a bit harder.

"Now you are starting to act like the little girl I had known a long time ago. Jack is fine. They, I assume, are treating him nicely, except for Bunnymund most likely." I snapped my head to him and glared releasing a bit KI.

"Ummm... Pippa, you know that it is not healthy to hold a grudge, correct?" He asked holding his hands out in front of him, trying to placate me.

"Even the more reason to hold it." I said menacingly( Bunny is flinching, feeling like he dug himself an early grave that wasn't supposed to come and Jack is looking a bit surprised along with the others).

"Pippa, it has been over three hundred years."

"And it has been over a few thousand for you. I can hold a grudge as long as you can." I said sitting on the makeshift swing I had created across from him only a moment ago.

"It is not a good thing to hold a grudge Pippa. My actions and the results of them just prove my point. You were friends with Aster at one point weren't you?" I wrinkled my nose without looking at him.

"'At one point'" I quoted and he sighed.

"You are still as bull headed as when you were mortal. Don't you have winter to spread?" He asked and I jumped.

"Aiiii! I nearly forgot! I need to send out the winter animals and paint their fur... and... lots more. GahhH! You had to decide that the day when you were going to go after the guardians was the first fall of snow! It was perfect in Burgess but what about everywhere else! The snowflake designer wasn't up to par this year because of how bad he felt, which I blame you for by the way, my ice is not as cold as it should be! The first day of winter is a disaster!" I yelled pacing, nearly digging a hole in the ground.

"Pippa calm down! It's just the first day of Winter. There will be other days and years!" He said and I glared, emanating KI directed at him.

"How dare you say that about my beautiful winter! Every year of snow fall is different! The scent in the air changes, the temperature of the ice alters, and the patterns of the snowflakes are not the same from the previous year!" ("Dammit... Obsessive much?")

Pitch sighed. This was not the first time I had gone on ranting about the 'beauty' of winter. It was a 'disorder' as I called it that came from the Winter Spirit before me. I smacked myself in the face sighing. "I'm sorry Pitch. I can't control myself when I become like that. I hate Old Man Winter for this... "He laughed a bit and waved it off.

I stood up and walked over to the table that was attached to the wall along with the ceiling by hanging icicles. I took one of the flowers that had a center filled with nectar from the table and walked back over to him. "Drink this. It will help heal you faster, that is, unless you want to stay in bed for another month." He glared at the flower.

Despite the smell, it did NOT taste good. Well, only to ice controlling spirits like me and Jack did they actually have a nice and sweet flavor. Pitch on the other hand will have to deal with the terrible taste. He carefully took the flower in my hand and drank the nectar quickly, throwing the flower away as he shivered. "No pain, no gain, Pitch." I said smirking a bit as he glared mockingly at me.

"You're the devil." He said looking like he was in pain and I laughed.

"Get some sleep Pitch. I have a lot of work to do to make up for all the trouble you caused for the animals that were spreading the frost. Sweet nightmares." I said, mocking his words when he had put me to sleep when I was human.

He glared a bit before his eyes started to droop. That was another side effect of the flower, it made the person extremely sleepy. He was asleep before I had the chance to completely dim the room. I then felt the prickly feeling I had been feeling all throughout my chat with Pitch, disappear. I looked around a few times before shrugging and going to the control room.

Guardians (no one's pov):

They looked at the empty floor where the hologram of Pippa and Pitch had been. None of them could believe it. Even after everything that Pitch did, Pippa was still friends with him. The guardians just couldn't understand that girl.

"Manny, what were you trying to tell us by showing that?" North asked.

The moons shadow created another hologram, but this one was of a intertwined sculpture of ice and what looked like black smoke on the inside. Jack immediately knew what it was and what Manny was trying to say. "She's in Antarctica... she's in Antarctica!" Jack yelled, jumping up.

"How do you know that that's Antarctica?" Tooth asked and they all stared at him.

"That... is a story for another time. To the sleigh!" Jack yelled zooming away before they could ask any more questions.

Pippa's pov:

"No no no! That isn't right!" I said pointing at the patterns of one of the foxes.

"The fox is supposed to be a pure white! Why do I see red in its fur!" I yelled pointing at the spot.

My helpers were large enchanted ice giants. Their bodies were about as big as North's yetis. They couldn't speak English either and only I could understand them.

Currently I was outside of the ice castle and outside of the gate. In front of the gate was a huge forest that was filled with willow trees. The trees were huge and were two times my height in trunk length. It wasn't scary in the least bit, it was actually like a safe haven for me. The trees were covered with snow and they creaked, one of the branches reaching down to comfort me by rubbing itself against my cheek as I sighed. The ice creatures were helpful but since they were enchanted they didn't have hearts, nor did they have feelings. It made the whole process quite sad. It was better than the damn penguins though. They were as bad as the elves in North's workshop. Speaking of the penguins, they were waddling around the area looking at each animal as if inspecting it. I sighed again and picked up the paint brush.

That was when I heard it. It was a crackling, the sound of ice being created. I snapped my head and looked around the area. I knew that it hadn't been me so the only other person it could be was...My eyes widened and I snapped my fingers and one of the ice giants bent down to my height. I swear that I had barely grown since Jack's death. "Protect the infirmary" I whispered to him and he nodded and stood to full height and grabbed one of the other guards and dragged it to the infirmary where Pitch resided. If Jack was here... so were the others.

I stood up and looked at the unpainted foxes. Usually I painted them and made sure there was detail in ever stroke but I didn't have time with that. I hooked my leg under the middle of my staff that had been on the snow floor and kicked it up, catching it in my hand. I waved my staff over the foxes and they were immediately painted their correct colors. They quickly ran off, feeling my tension, and going to their correct areas to spread Winter. I clenched the staff in my right hand as I took deep breathes. I was ready for this. I stood up strait and brought back my staff and…wacked the tree nearest to me with the hook of my staff. The trees immediately bristled and began to creek loudly. I could hear the wind saying_ 'intruder, intruder!' _ I was right. I could hear a bunch of yelps as the long branches of the trees wrapped around their bodies and turned them upside down, right. In. Front. Of. Me. My eye twitched. North waved a bit.

"Hello Pippa! It has been... long time, da?" He said putting his hands up, or in this case... down, in surrender. I then turned to Tooth who looked sheepish, waving at me upside down. Then I turned to Aster and I glared letting out a lot of KI directed at him. I stomped towards him pointing my staff at his face as he looked at me slightly frightened.

"Now, give me one reason why I shouldn't turn you into a kangaroo sized piñata." I said and when he tried to reply in anger I poked him hard in the nose, causing cold frost to cover it. He yelped at that covering his nose with his paws.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry about hurting Pitch that one time but come one Sheila! After everything that went down yesterday and today, you can't honestly say that Pitch is a good guy!" I glared harder and then glared at the barely showing moon in the sky.

"HE showed you my talk with Pitch didn't He... didn't He! " I yelled pulling my staff back like a baseball bat. I repressed a growl. Live with animals long enough, you gain their instincts, and that's a hard thing to get rid of.

"He did, he did! Jack brought up his family and, one thing led to another and... why didn't you ever tell us that Jack Frost was your bloody brother!" He yelled and I wacked him hard in the head, making him let out a pained yelp.

"I thought it was bloody obvious! Jack Frost, _Pippa _Frost. It can't get more obvious than that!" I yelled letting my British accent come back a bit.

"And besides! By the time I had found out, I was already avoiding you! Why in the world would I have come out of hiding just to say 'Hi! You remember Pippa Frost! The same Pippa that you made miserable for the months after her brother died. Well, you see my brother is Jack Frost and he was reborn as a winter spirit that remembers nothing but his own name!" I said yelling the last part feeling my eyes blaze as I glared.

"We weren't trying the make you miserable! We thought we were helping you!" Tooth exclaimed trying to get out of the branch's grip.

I snapped my fingers and all of the branches let loose on their hold on the guardians and they all fell to the floor. Now that I noticed, there was only three of them. Where in the world was Jack? Wait... where was Sandman? I looked around and I then heard the wind whisper 'Behind you'. Oh no. I ducked as a Sand ball came hurtling at me. I was now tucked in a defensive position. I snarled showing my sharp canine teeth. The trees moved knocking Sandman down. All of the trees in the forest moaned and bristled. The wind howled, feeling my anger. They dared to attack me in my own home! I let the branches recapture all of them except now they were held so tight that it was a wonder they could breath. That and they were upright. I glared at them and hissed raising my staff and banging it on the ground causing a lot of the surrounding snow to swirl around me. They were about to see exactly _why _Old Winter allowed me to replace him. My eyes glowed a pure blue that was mixed with rage and... something else(betrayal my heart tells me but I ignore it). I could hear barking behind me and I knew that the wolves were coming to my aid. "Pippa!" I heard another call and my eyes widened as the snow started to halt around me.

I looked behind me to see... Pitch. He was still heavily bandaged and he looked like he was still badly injured but he was standing strait and he had his hand to his side. He looked at me and shook his head. I looked back up at the guardians who were looking between me and Pitch. I looked back at the man and he looked back at the guardians once before looking at me with pleading eyes. My eyes faded back to their regular hue as the snow settled down. I gripped the staff a bit harder before realizing the state he was in.

"What are you doing out here!" I yelled running towards him and holding him up slightly, feeling him slouch a bit.

"Stopping you from doing something you would have regret." He said and I sighed knowing he was right.

I looked back at the guardians giving them a warning look. I could clearly see Jack now. He looked so... betrayed. I flinched a bit but put on my cold as ice mask as I snapped my fingers. A giant wolf leapt forward and kneeled in front of me and Pitch. I gently helped Pitch back onto the wolf as I saw his adrenaline leave him, causing him to fall back asleep. I held his hand tightly for a moment, afraid to let go before doing just that and letting the wolf bound back to the castle. Two snarling large wolves stepped beside me. They growled at the intruders. I twirled my staff above my head a few times, causing a high pitched noise to resonate throughout the area and I felt the wolves calm and the trees and winds calm with it. They loosened their hold on the guardians before letting them go completely. They yelped as they fell, the wind didn't even catch Jack because here, I controlled the winds, which offered me some comfort.

"Now tell me, what are you doing here." I said in a menacing voice and the wolves fur prickled beside me. I held out my staff and they calmed again. I held my head high. I was the perfect image of a ice princess. Not queen, I was too short for that.

"We're here to see you Sheila! We didn't know you were alive until now."

"And I hoped to keep it that way." I said as I turned around, preparing to head back to the castle.

"Wait Pippa!" I stopped at the voice. Did I dare get my hopes up. I slowly turned around and I saw Jack a few feet in front of the other guardians looking at me hopefully.

"Y-You, remember me don't you?" He asked and I looked at him, numbingly. I was the exact opposite on the inside. I was shaking terribly in my head and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

"The question is, do you remember me?" I said letting no emotion into my voice. He flinched at that but nodded.

"How much." He looked confused at that.

"How much do you remember?" I said, clarifying my meaning.

"I-I remember you... I uhhh remember a little bit of mom!" He said smiling and slightly jumping up as if it was big deal, which it must have been for him.

I bristled a bit and my chest felt constricted. Jack has always called mom, 'mother'. I had thought this was a dream come true, but I had just gotten my hopes up for nothing. My brother had died a long time ago and this person who had replaced him was _not him._ The love wasn't there. The warmth that Jack had always emanated wasn't there.I felt like crying. _This was what you get for hoping. This was what you get for believing. _I heard a voice in my head say and I couldn't help but agree. I looked down once before looking at Jack- no _Frost _once before saying. "I'd like to ask you to all leave. I do not want to be bothered." I said in a small voice. I thought it would break any second.

I was doing everything in my power to keep myself from breaking. He smile faded as he looked at me with bewilderment and horror. I suddenly felt like there was a large wall in front of us made up of our immortal ties. It was strong and wasn't anywhere near collapsing. I didn't want this boy in front of me, I wanted my Jack, my fun loving Jack who always had the heart to look at me and tell me he loved me with all his heart. My Jack was dead. And I didn't want any replacement. Looking at his eyes, I saw that he didn't understand and that he felt betrayed. _Stop looking at me like that ._I thought, dubbing the Jack 'White Jack'. I couldn't look at him so I turned around, beginning my walk back to castle.

"Wha- wait!" I heard him yell and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait." He said again as I turned back around to look at him.

"Why? Why do you look at me like I'm some type of stranger. I- I'm your brother." He said and I glared up at him as I felt my heart crack.

"No. Just because you have my brother's memories doesn't make you my brother. To you, they are just memories. They don't hold any sentimental meaning to you. You just know that you had a sister once. It doesn't make you cry. It doesn't make you jump with joy. You feel nothing, because you no longer have the bond that was there before you died." I said before looking away and heading back to my castle. This time he didn't stop me.

I was up at the gate which swung open at my command as I felt more of my ice heart crack. I looked back at White Jack as the gate slowly closed. He was shaking his head and I could see his eyes pleading, _Please no. Please come back. _

My lip trembled as I turned away from him closing my eyes in sadness and hurt as I walked back to the Palace. Now I heard running and a voice yelling "No! Pippa! Please, I love you so very much! Please don't do this to me!" He said and I could hear him shaking the bars of the gate.

"Pippa!" I heard him yell again and this time a tear slipped down from my ice like eyes.

I willed myself to believe, to believe that that wasn't Jack. I willed myself with all my heart. I could still hear him screaming when I just entered the palace. By then, the ice walls blocked out all of the noise. I thanked it silently as I tried not to cry. I quickly went to the infirmary to check up on Pitch. He wasn't there. I should have known. He had left me for good and it was all my fault. My upper lip trembled even more as I fell to my knees, my dress pooling slightly around me. I let out a chocked sob._ It hurt so much. It hurt, it hurt , it hurt! Why? Why me why me why me!_ I screamed in my mind.

I clutched my head in pain as I fell to the ice under me and the tears on my face froze solid. My curse, my gift. I opened my eyes and now they held little to no life. I had no one to live for.

That was the day I locked away my heart, locked away the little girl I used to be.

My name is Pippa Frost, and all I am good for, is spreading the ice under your feet.

And all I deserve, is to be alone for all eternity.

* * *

**0-0 Yikes. This is depressing. Why are all of my one-shots depressing! Like I always say, with every tragic ending! There is always a new beginning! Or in this case, a really sad eternity.**

**Ok let me get this straight. I took this idea of Pitch being friends with Pippa from Frost-like. It just stuck with me. I like the idea of Pitch being friends with a little kid that isn't scared of the boogieman. :) That and when I heard that he had a daughter when he was human... let's just say I got hooked.**

**Okay let me say something that has been on my mind since a bunch of fanfictions came out saying this. Jack. Does. Not. Control. Winter! He can make us and mess with it but come on! Winter existed before Jack and after Jack so seriously people, get your facts straight! Here, Pippa was reborn when she was around thirteen and around this time, Old Man Winter dies, making her the bringer of winter. It takes her a while to get a hang of it, so the Winters aren't very cold for the first few years. Old Man Winter: I see him as this grumpy old man. Pippa wasn't brought back by the moon. She was brought back by Old Man Winter. He can tell that she has a temper, which he likes(can't have a person who can't make blizzards without regretting it later on) but he doesn't train her so she grows into her abilities like Jack.**

**Another thing, about the 'disorder' part. Like Tooth, she can go on ranting about winter while the other could go on ranting about teeth. Simply put. Then there is something that might upset some people... about her not accepting Jack as her brother. Okay, I'll list the reasons:**

**1. Jack(in the movie) didn't show much of a reaction to his memories, leading me to believe that he isn't as attached to them.**

**2. It's been 300 years, I don't know about you but, I don't think I would care much about someone who I thought would be dead by now.**

**3. Jack is not a completely different person, but he IS different from when he was alive. Pippa just didn't feel the love that he always gave her when he was alive. (And about the warmth part, I was talking internally ya bunch of gumbos)**

**...Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Jack: ...Wait... so I'm the bad guy now?!**

**Anna: NO! Just...ahhh... a little misunderstood.**

**Pitch: Why did I leave Pippa! (hysterical)**

**Anna: Ahh! Pitch calm down!... I honestly thought that the reason was obvious O-O**

**Again, Please review!**


End file.
